daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Trevelyan
Daemon Trevelyan is a Senior Enchanter of the Ostwick Circle of Magi. A renowned scholar, spirit healer and surgeon within the academic circles of Thedas, he would later be known however as "The Herald of Andraste" and "Lord Inquisitor". Contents http://daoce.wikia.com/wiki/Daemon_Trevelyan# hide#Overview ##Physical Appearance ##Personality ##Talents and Skills #Biography ##History ##In-game ##Post-game #Relationships #Miscellaneous ##Like So #Links ##Reddit Headcanon Threads: ##Reddit Writing prompt Threads: ##Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): #Gallery Overview Edit 'Physical Appearance' Edit Daemon is tall but not overly so, with bronze skin, a Rivaini face tattoo and thick curly black hair. He sported a thick immaculate beard for some time but he went back to being clean shaven shortly after being given the mantle of Inquisitor at Skyhold. His most unique feature is a set of aquamarine eyes that contrasted with his darker complexion though their color has been known to flicker between blue and green. 'Personality' Edit As a scholar Daemon is Intelligent, methodical and meticulous. As a person he is shy and soft spoken, even though he was groomed for leadership from an early age. In his early years in the circle he joined the Aequitarian fraternity but later left to join the libertarians as his views on mage rights shifted following a tenure of 6 months at the circle of Magi at Dairsmuid where he saw that peaceful co-existence is possible between mages and the general populace. 'Talents and Skills'Edit As a spirit healer he always possessed an affinity with spirits and felt at home in the fade. As a result he trained himself and his body rigorously to be able to channel great quantities of fade energies and his willpower to impose control and direction over said energies. He usually prefers more subtle magics but doesn't shy away from hitting like a ton of bricks when pressed. Daemon later chose to specialize as a Knight Enchanter as he grew into his role as an inquisitor and leader and also to be closer to Cassandra although he wouldn't admit that to anyone :). BiographyEdit Born "Daemon Ardan Brian Trevelyan" to Lord Alexander of house Trevelyan and Lady Qassima of Dairsmuid. It is said that the couple have met when Alexander a 4th son was trying his luck as sailor and ship captain and happened upon Lady Qassima having been captured by a band of rogue pirates led by a blood mage. Alexander saved the noble Rivaini in a daring rescue that earned him the gratitude of the ruling family in Rivain. The couple later fell in love and were married in Dairsmuid where Alexander supervised a lucrative trading company that ran trade between Rivain, Antiva and his home of Ostwick. Daemon was born then in 9:10 Dragon. In 9:15 Dragon an epidemic swept the city of Ostwick and claimed the lives of Alexander's Father and brothers forcing the young lord to return with his small family to Ostwick to take his role as head of house Trevelyan. In 9:20 Dragon the family welcomed the birth of the twins Evelyn and Maxwell. Daemon's magic manifested in subtle ways as a kid, he learned to read and write at age 3 and showed great intelligence to the point where his father formally appointed him as his assistant and scribe at age 10 and spent quite a fortune to provide him with the best tutors in art, languages and governing. Tensions rose between Daemon's mother Qassima and his grandmother Lady Eleanor as she pushed her son to run for Teryn of Ostwick to boost the Trevelyan family standing and also to cast aside Qassima and marry a Marcher lady who is a proper Andrastian. They rose to a breaking point during of one Lucille Trevelyan's harvest balls as lady Eleanor continued to bully Daemon's mother Daemon who was 13 at the time rose to his mother's defense and unleashed a bout of uncontrolled magic in his anger. Daemon was taken to the Ostwick circle that night an event which prompted Lady Qassima to leave Ostwick with her remaining children to Dairsmuid for 6 months until Alexander came to return them home to Ostwick and to all but banish his mother to her country estate. Things settled for Daemon at the circle and as he showed great promise in his studies and a reponsible attitude towards his magic he was given special allowances to spend 2 months of out of the year at home with his family supervised by a dedicated Templar. In 9:27 Dragon Daemon passed his Harrowing with flying colors and started his studies into healing magic and was given dispensation to act as a tutor to younger mages in the circle. 'History' Edit TBC 'In-game' Edit TBC 'Post-game' Edit TBC 'Relationships' Edit TBC 'Miscellaneous' Edit TBC Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Cassandra Romance Category:Spirit Healer Category:Knight Enchanter